


Never Good At Dealing With No Come-down

by Ariesjette



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Drugs, Kinky, M/M, Manipulation, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Klaus, in a drugged stupor, has found his way to Diego's "apartment" (?). Shennanigans ensure.





	Never Good At Dealing With No Come-down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm in love with David Castañeda! I love this ship so I wrote up a quick fic! This is trashy but i like it! I'm gonna continue this soon! I hope this is romantic enough... I'm trying something new!

Diego got back to his back room to find Klaus, sitting with his head between his knees. Diego finished his boxing training and was undoing the bandages on his arms. 

"Klaus, you okay?" Diego asked tentatively. 

“Uuuugh just peachy” Klaus sounded strained. 

“Okay, why are you in my.... why are you here?”

“Well where else would I be, silly?” Klaus attempted to sound normal. But he fidgeted too much for him to be sober. Klaus was shirtless with a thin almost non-existent cardigan on and tight leather pants. His hair was messy. That was all that could be seen. 

“Well sitting in the dark and keeping quiet isn’t your thing. How'd ya get in?”

“Oh you know through the door.” Klaus even in this strange state managed to be a snarky shit. 

"Fuck off Klaus!”

“Fine, fine I broke in. What are you gonna do arrest me" Klaus finally sat upright and held his wrists together to mock Diego. That's when Diego saw it. Sweat stuck hair to Klaus' hair to his head. His face red. His eyes… needy. 

“The fuck did you take Klaus!” Diego walked closer to Klaus. 

“Nothing…. Nothing…. Okay apparently it's a concentrated short form of E ” Klaus mumbled 

“E! Klaus! Jesus!” Diego rushed to his side. 

“Pshhh its fiiiiine!” Klaus didn't look fine to Diego. 

“Why the fuck do you put that shit in your body! Fuck!” Diego wiped Klaus’ brow. 

“Not everyone can keep all their paternal damage neatly wrapped up in a bow of mommy issues and beating up shoplifters… hey” Klaus stared Diego down. Diego didn’t meet the green eyed gaze. “… and it keeps them quiet for a while” Klaus shifted his gaze to Ben who stood off to the side looking kind of annoyed. Ben had told Klaus that drugs like these aren’t the best, the effects are unknown.

Diego was far more attentive than anyone gave him credit for. Unlike Luther, he learned what a cold heart Reginald had. But mom was there for him whenever he needed her so Diego tried his best to help everyone who needed it. And right now, that meant Klaus. Klaus stumbled to the small dining table and sat on it. Diego fetched him a bottle of water. He had only his skimpy workout shorts on. 

“That shit will kill you Klaus, ” Diego paused. "Do they ever stop?" Diego asked.

“Occasionally” he gave a pointed look to Ben.

“That sounds fucking awful… but I think those drugs are getting you closer to them.”

“Aww does little Diego care that much about the fuck up of a brother he has?” Klaus mocked.

“Shut the fuck up, I do care. You're not a fuck up you just need to stop with the drugs and start putting your energy into something more useful. Look at me I—”

“Yes vigilantism is a very productive outlet” Klaus snapped back. 

Diego gave him an exasperated look. “As I was saying my body is a temple and I don't p–”

“Hmmm I don’t think many temples are pierced” Klaus interjected tugging on the pretty ring. Diego moaned. Which surprised the both of them. 

“Klaus what the fuck!” Diego looked embarrassed and upset at the same time. 

Klaus' demeanour changed at that. He looked like he melted. He dropped his gaze, his head and shoulders. When he met Diego's eyes again he was burning with passion.

“Do you know why I came here Diego. I wanted you to fuck me.” the delivery was so smooth and silky. Diego was stunned. This was his brother. 

“K–K–Klaus ummm I don’t know what–” Klaus tweaked his nipple again. 

“Such a pretty thing. When did you get it?” Klaus put on a show. His fingertips dragged down Diego's washboard abs and touching the waistline of his shorts, making the muscular man whimper. 

“Klaus.” Diego breathed, trying to calm himself down. 

“Diego. Do you know why I came here tonight...To get fucked.” Klaus was calm. He knew what he wanted and he knew Diego couldn’t resist. I mean he didn’t stop it all those years ago, when they’d fuck in one of the many rooms in the mansion.

Diego was stiffened. His cock started to firm up in his thin shorts. Though he had a jockstrap on it didn’t do much to contain the snake between his legs. He knew it was probably the designer drugs in Klaus, if there even were any drugs. Klaus has always been craftier than people have him credit. He looked hot, his pale chest exposed (Diego could see hickeys left by god knows who), his eyes, mischievous and enticing, his lips pouty and his legs spread with an erection clear as day running along his left leg. Klaus looked fucking delicious. 

Diego dragged his tongue on his bottom lip. Fuck. That was Klaus' cue. He attacked Diego. Lips sealed. Diego was taken aback but once he knew what was happening he kissed back passionately. Klaus pulled him close. They were getting more and more lost in each other, Diego swam further away from calling this quits. He held the back of Klaus' head and brought him closer. Klaus' painted nails were tangled in Diego's sweat wet hair. They broke the kiss. Diego's dark eyes were blown out and so were Klaus'. Diego started kissing Klaus' neck, his fresh hickey joining the healing ones. Klaus moaned. He ran his hands down the muscle bound back. Diego kissed Klaus' shoulder. Fuck he loved this man. 

Diego lifted Klaus' arms to take off the honestly useless cardigan. Having contact with the same six kids means they’d have to get their exploration done in-house. Diego and Klaus fucked each other when they’d get a free moment away from dear dad. They’d sneak into the attic and touch each other. There was a time Diego bottomed; it was truly something to behold. The pleading eyes, quivering lip and the stutter, "P—p—please just f—f—f—fuck me!" Diego has always been needy. Klaus also loved when Diego stuttered. It was an indication that he had truly done Diego in. 

They kissed more. Diego tasting smoke and marijuana on Klaus' tongue, it was sinful and delicious. Klaus had left pretty scratch marks down Diego's wet back. The room was stuffy. Klaus let Diego kiss down his body. The stubble on Diego's chin tickled Klaus, his mind went to the far dirtier uses for the stubble. Diego found a nipple and attached to it. Nibbling it and kissing it. Klaus moaned. He could feel Diego smirk. It drove him wild. Klaus grabbed Diego's piercing. Diego bit harder on Klaus'. Diego pulled off Klaus. He looked hungry. 

Diego pulled Klaus to his bed. They collapsed on it making out once again. Diego was already sweaty and slick, Klaus however was just starting to break a sweat. The cramped back room really was lacking in air. But Klaus did take comfort in the scent of Diego. The slight sweet and sour notes of his brother, his experimental lover. Klaus loved it. He would take sniffs of the rank undies Diego would leave around their shared room. Having Diego's musky strap pinned to the blazer closet (by a Swiss army knife) pissed Five off to no end, which Klaus had to admit made it all the better, everyone in the house like to take the piss out of five. He’d missed it all these years. Just randos he’d fuck, all the while missing Diego's calloused touch. 

Diego kissed all the way to the leather pants. He undid the button. He had to fish Klaus' cock out of the pants, it was too tight to move. Klaus was circumcised, looks like even magical births get the chop fresh out of the womb. But he was much bigger than he had any right being. Well, German boys were gifted with two things that made them excellent bedfellows: their huge cocks and kinky nature. Diego looked like a child with a rattle. He shook the pale cock. A prominent vein ran on the underside. Diego traced it with his tongue. Klaus shook. Diego made the most annoyingly smug look when he realised how much power he had over Klaus at this moment. Diego grabbed the slightly curved cock at its lightly hairy base and smacked it hard on his left cheek. The thud made a hollow sound as it reverberated in his mouth. Klaus yelped. A string of sticky precum formed. Diego didn’t notice but Klaus did and he wiped the pre off Diego's cheek with his thumb and sucked it.

Diego still looked enamoured by the pretty cock. He finally engulfed it. Diego was ummm how would Klaus put it…. Evil… that fucker used his power, the indefinite breath holding. He deep throated Klaus, keeping the hot boner in his throat. Klaus was shaking. Diego clenched his throat around the cock rhythmically. Had Klaus not been the whore he was he would have definitely cummed. Klaus took desperate measure and slapped Diego square on his face. Diego coughed up Klaus' cock. Diego looked stunned. Klaus thought he made a big mistake, he knew how Diego could lash out. But, Diego looked like a puppy that was about to cry. Klaus could tell the slap stung, but it looks like he’s more upset to lose his adult pacifier. Fuck. No. This was too much for Klaus. His brother between his legs sulking from not having a cock down his throat. Diego's chocolate brown eyes were almost as hard to resist as Allison's whispers. Klaus was filled with something he wasn’t quite sure of, he slapped Diego again but this time softer. Diego rubber banded back to his puppy dog stare. Klaus lost it and painted Diego's pretty face with cum. Diego let the first spurt or two to land across his left eye, before he latches onto the head and collects every pump of his brothers cum. 

Klaus came down from orbit and saw Diego's face splattered with cum left eye unable to open. Diego did something sinful and drooled the cum down his chin to taunt Klaus. It soaked his stubble. The crude image would be with Klaus forever. Klaus bent down and kiss Diego, tasting himself. They shared a long kiss. Diego's steel hard cock still needed attention. 

“Well I got what I came for…” Klaus comically started to get up. Diego tackled Klaus and they laughed. “Well I guess I can stay for a little bit..." he mocked. 

“Besides, if your body is a temple I wanna worship! and ummm maybe we can get that harness on?” Klaus said in a sexy whisper. 

Diego's eyes light up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm definitely writing more so send in requests on what you wanna see! Kudos and commenting give me life!


End file.
